1sentence claim
by Jakia
Summary: My responses to the 1sentence claims. 1st claim Zutara. 2nd claim Taang.
1. Zuko x Katara

**My claim for 1sentence community. Zutara. Enjoy!**

**#01 – Air**

She feels only slight guilt anymore; mostly just on days when the wind is at it's strongest (she swears she can feel Aang's spirit berating her "Katara, how _could_ you?")

**#02 – Apples**

The taste in his mouth is tart—he's not sure if it's because of the fruit or her glare—he just wishes it would go away.

**#03 – Beginning**

The first time their eyes meet, there is only a spark of recognition (Oma?), a brief flood of memory (Shu?) before it too fades away into the nothingness of a forgotten past.

**#04 – Bugs**

She is, perhaps, the stronger waterbender in the world; yet still she amuses him whenever they run across the creepy-crawling things of the forests ("Zuko come kill this bug _now_!")

**#05 – Coffee (companion to #2)**

If his breakfast was tart due to her glare, her coffee was bitter due to his snarl.

**#06 – Dark**

Iroh wondered why Zuko never really was interest in Mae, or Tai Li, or even that earth girl, Song, until he realized Zuko's eyes lingering on the smooth dark skin of the water tribe girl; then everything suddenly made _sense_.

**#07 – Despair**

_Will you wait for me, in heaven?_ He gets no response; instead he is left to drown in his despair, _she's already gone._

**#08 – Doors**

She can try to shut him out all she wants, but locked doors aren't the only way into her heart.

**#09 – Drink**

She holds the cantina out, taunting him in the desert sun---he's half-tempted to just drink _her_, for he's sure her lips taste just as good as the water she bends.

**#10 – Duty**

It's his honor, his _duty_, to capture the Avatar—why can she not understand that?

**#11 – Earth**

Toph was blind, but then again, one needed no eyes to know where (or to who) Katara wandered during her evening strolls (how come Aang and Sokka couldn't figure it out?)

**#12 – End**

There was no end, she realized as he held her hand during the sunset, just a different sort of beginning.

**#13 – Fall**

The awkwardness of a foot, the misplacement of a log, and suddenly she was having to explain to her brother why she was seen kissing the Prince of the Fire Nation under an old oak tree.

**#14 – Fire**

'Don't play with fire unless you are willing to be burned'—or, in her case, you're a waterbender and can heal such burns, both emotional _and_ physical.

**#15 – Flexible**

The twirl of a broadsword, the gentle twist of an icy dagger, and he learns quickly just how flexible that stupid waterbender can be.

**#16 – Flying**

_Who would have thought he was afraid of heights, _even still, she keeps a comforting hand on his back, trying her hardest to stifle her giggles (that can wait until _after_ he's done vomiting).

**#17 – Food**

The way Sokka ate disgusted the Prince, but he held his tongue (how was he suppose to ask for his sister's hand in marriage if he won't stop stuffing his face!)

**#18 – Foot**

One step, then two, and suddenly, they're _dancing_, not fighting, and it's no secret which one they prefer.

**#19 – Grave**

It's not much of a tomb, barely fitting for a peasant, much less a _Queen_, but he doubted she would have liked it very much if it was.

**#20 – Green**

She knew it was crazy, but sometimes she would look into his eyes and they would look _green_, not gold; all she had to do was blink and they'd be back to normal, but _still_…

**#21 – Head**

One thing he knew for sure was that Katara _did_ love her head games--the not-so-gentle teasing she did was enough to rack anyone's mind, much less the sullen Prince's already messed-up one—but that was just one of the many reasons why he loved her.

**#22 – Hollow**

The house they shared never seemed so empty until she was gone, leaving after another of one their numerous fights, and he was remembering quickly just how much he hated the silence.

**#23 – Honor**

"If you loved me like you say you do, you'd give up your honor and your stupid task of capturing the Avatar, but I guess you don't actually _love_ me, do you?"

**#24 – Hope**

"Sokka, _please_," she was shaking, the gun quivering in her fingers as she moved it towards her brother, "Don't make me choose between the one I love and my family."

**#25 – Light**

Love shines brightest in the dark, read the inscription on the cave, though she doubted she would ever like Zuko, whether there were lights in the cave or not.

**#26 – Lost**

They were so intent on completing their mission (finding each other) that the secret lovers did not even realize they had pasted one another on the stairs until _after_ the other was long gone.

**#27 – Metal**

The _clinging_ and _banging_ the ship made was far different than what she was use to; she was going to have to learn to be quieter from now one ("You were in his room _again_, weren't you?" How did Sokka _know_?)

**#28 – New**

"Because that's what parents _do_, Koda," a pampered, blue-eyed Prince giggles as he leans into his father's embrace, "When something attacks their babies, they _bite_, like this," a playful tackle leads to laughter—funny, it doesn't really seem all that new.

**#29 – Old**

_Azula always lies_; "Your wife is dead," _Azula always lies;_ "A shame, really—she would have been pretty if she wasn't a waterbender," _Azula always lies; _"Now that she's gone, will you marry a Fire Nation girl, I wonder?" _Azula always lies_—why would she stop _now_?

**#30 – Peace**

A steady breath, a gentle kiss—where once there were two, now they are _one_.

**#31 – Poison**

The words fell from his lips like poison ("I don't love you.") but whether it was to kill her or himself, he had no idea.

**#32 – Pretty**

She never considered herself to be very attractive; he made it his mission to prove her otherwise.

**#33 – Rain**

It's noon on the warmest day of the year, not a cloud in sight, and he allows himself a small smile (there's no way he _can't_ win); then, out of nowhere, it begins to _rain_ and suddenly he doesn't have the advantage anymore.

**#34 – Regret**

There were a lot of things the Prince regretted, most of all was losing _her_, and he would give it all to have her back.

**#35 – Roses**

She only wanted to stop and smell the flowers for just a second; why did he have to take that second her guard was down to attack!

**#36 - Secret**

She feels a hand wrap around her waist, another across her eyes, and a quick peck on the cheek, "Guess who?"

**#37 – Snakes**

"Did it _bite_ you?" he rolled his eyes: "No, I was just rolling around in pain for _fun_."

**#38 – Snow**

It certainly was an _odd_ way to be humbled; "You want to try to hit me again, peasant?"

**#39 – Solid**

What he hated most about water was that it never stayed; where once there was water would one day be ice or steam—he just hoped she wasn't like the water she bended (he would not know what to do if he lost her).

**#40 – Spring**

In the spring she is decorated with lilies and lilacs, and he has never found a more heavenly combination.

**#41 – Stable**

He smell like the ostrich horse he's been caring for, and in a way, she finds that endearing (finally, he has been brought down to her level).

**#42 – Strange**

"You are so _weird_," he says as she takes another bite off of her fish, ("Try it, it's good, I promise," Like he was going to trust _that_.)

**#43 – Summer**

It watches the comet from the opposite side of the palace—the last place he thought he'd be—and holds her hand gently; finally, they have reached the end.

**#44 – Taboo**

There was something unspoken and forbidden about lovers from two different nations, but that did not stop them, only encouraged them.

**#45 – Ugly**

She holds her child—a blue-eyed firebender—as she cries; why is different always considered ugly?

**#46 – War**

Were it not for the war, she would have loved him; were it not for the war, he wouldn't be interested.

**#47 – Water**

There is something terribly frightening about water, due to his element of course, but still he stares as she enters the lake to bathe—for some reason, he can't make himself turn away…

**#48 – Welcome**

"You are not welcome here, Daughter of Water," came the stern voice of some of the more haughty Fire Nobles, "And we will never accept you."

**#49 – Winter**

It's cold in the south, too cold for his taste, and since she is gone, he doubts he'll ever feel warm again.

**#50 - Wood**

There is something to be said about a pair who are willing to make love in a forest, with sticks and trees and bugs interfering, but you must give them points for trying.

* * *

**_AND NOW FOR A BONUS!_**

**_I actually started writing a different set before deciding that that set really didn't work for me, and I started on this one. However, I do have a few (20 or so) sentences already written, so you get something extra._**

**Ring**

When they fought, they fought in circles, rings, continually dancing around one another, but never really _getting_ anywhere, either.

**Hero**

Zuko wasn't a hero—it just wasn't his _thing_; that did nothing to stop her, however, from finding a savior in the blue-and-white mask and the man behind it.

**Memory**

She stops and stares at the young gentleman she just pasted on the crowded Earth Kingdom street, racking her memory because she _knows_ she's seen him before; he turns his head and suddenly she remembers quite clearly who he is and why he's there.

**Box**

At the end of her bed there is a box where she kept all of her precious items; in the end, the box was the only one who knew the roses he gave her existed at all.

**Run**

"Tired of running away from me yet, girl?" She'd smirk in response: "Have you done anything worthy of me _staying_, Prince Charming?"

**Hurricane**

The wind around her whirls, and through the dust she can see wide eyes glowing and she thinks that maybe telling Aang about her relationship with Zuko might not have been the wisest thing she's ever done

**Wings**

She walks by with a coy smile and in a little black dress; he can literally feel his heart grow wings and _soar_.

**Cold**

He thought everything about her would be cold like her element, but he found out quickly just how warm she was; there was _nothing_ cold about Katara of Water (except maybe her words).

**Red**

His hands were stained with the blood of life, the death of innocence, and all he sees is red, red, red—where once, there was _blue_.

**Midnight**

He's far too close for this late at night, and in the darkness he pulls out a simple trinket—"Does this belong to you?"

**Temptation**

"What are you trying to do—_kill_ me?" She smiles, "Don't tempt me."

**View**

The view from Appa must be exceptionally good tonight; for why else would he not meet her in the eyes?

**Music**

She would have never took him for a musician, (he always seemed too serious for something like that,) yet, when she heard him play the Sugi Horn at Iroh's funeral, she learned quickly that the Prince had many talents he kept skillfully hidden.

**Silk**

His people are known for their silks while her's are known for their furs; both feel foreign to the pair and are quickly discarded for better things.

**Cover**

The only thing that separates them is a thin silk cover, but honestly, she would have it no other way.

**Promise**

There are a thousand broken promises in his kiss, each one reminding her of the thousand more broken in her own.

**Dream**

He watches slowly, carefully, and fearfully as the Fire Lord orders his guards to take her away—(not even in his dreams does he get both things he wants).

**Candle**

One of the first lessons for a Firebender is to control the flame of a candle—but that does not stop Katara from worrying as her daughter leans in to catch it.

**Talent**

It takes talent to be this skilled at bending, he thinks, or maybe he's just overestimating her again.

**Silence**

There were no words after their last argument—there were no need for them, either, for tearstains said enough.

**Journey**

He doesn't know what hurts worse: the fact that the adventure is over, or the fact that he won where she lose.

**Fire**

Her eyes went wide with disbelief; who would have guessed that the Blue Spirit was also a firebender?

**Strength**

Few things scare her anymore; maybe this is strength, or perhaps it is just foolishness.

XXX  
END

Please review!

Jak


	2. Aang x Toph

**Pairing**: Aang x Toph  
**Fandom**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Theme Set:** Alpha  
**Rating**: G--PG15ish

* * *

**#01 – Comfort**

_I see no love in your future—_because really, fifteen is too young to know what love is, (it's also too young to die), and he never could love anyone after her.

**#02 – Kiss**

There's something oddly sensual about his second kiss—she kisses his nose, his ear, before finally finding his lips—but really, he likes it this way.

**#03 – Soft**

Toph was not a soft girl, not a quiet girl, and when she was it worried Aang more than anything else.

**#04 – Pain**

It hurts, loosing someone, and it's a pain that just won't go away (he doesn't want it to—he doesn't want to forget).

**#05 – Potatoes**

The lack of food has put everyone on edge, and out of nowhere, Toph kicks the ground and the dirt clad vegetables pop up, and to Aang's surprise they've never tasted so good.

**#06 – Rain**

She isn't afraid of the rain, she says, but of the thunder and lighting, because she can hear it but never see it when it strikes, and he promises her that he'll be there with her during every storm so she won't get caught unaware.

**#07 – Chocolate**

"There's something on your nose," how she knows this he'll never know, "Don't be silly, _every_ girl can sense when chocolate is around."

**#08 – Happiness**

Happiness is overrated, he thinks, or maybe he's just become so accustomed to mourning he no longer remembers what it feels like.

**#09 – Telephone**

It's a silly game that they play, whispering back and forth to one another while giggling; the others watch and remember that, in spite of everything, this powerful little Earth girl and the world's last hope are still just children.

**#10 – Ears**

You'd think her ears would be bigger with all the stuff she manages to hear ("Did you just whisper my name in your sleep _again_, Twinkletoes?")

**#11 – Name**

_Don't answer to Twinkletoes, it isn't manly_—but it's the name _she_ picked out for him, and that means more to him than any piece of damage to his pride.

**#12 – Sensual**

Blood rushes to his face as her feet 'accidentally' brush against his leg; he's just thankful she can't see him blush.

**#13 – Death**

_The swamp shows us who we love, who we've lost_—he knew she was going to die before he met her, he just wished he had listened.

**#14 – Sex**

There is blood everywhere, Toph and Katara can't be found ("They're just out talking in the woods, Aang, just girl-talk, you don't want to know.") but when they comes back she stares at him unseeing for a moment, hesitates, and then screams.

**#15 – Touch**

There is a soft smile, a quiet touch; "Your stance is wrong," but when she's this close to him he finds it hard to _breathe_, much less care.

**#16 – Weakness**

Her eyes narrowed heavily, "Wait, Toph, I didn't mean it—" But still, it _hurt _whenever someone mentioned her sole weakness, her greatest strength.

**#17 – Tears**

He's not really one to cry, not really, but he can't help it—_she's gone._

**#18 – Speed**

He's faster than anyone she's ever faced before, and she doesn't know if she's scared, or excited.

**#19 – Wind**

The wind blows through her hair, pulling it down from it's usual bun—er, _thing_ ("AANG, STOP WITH THE WHIRLWINDS ALREADY, YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!")

**#20 – Freedom**

The Fire Princess has finally caught him, he's bound and chained and helpless; but it's not his freedom he wants, but that of the other prisoner, even though he knows Toph would not leave without him.

**#21 – Life**

Atop the flying bison with the wind flaring wildly around her and the curious airboy (_Twinkletoes_) beside her, she wonders if this is what it's like to truly live, and she hates her parents just a little more for never giving her this chance.

**#22 – Jealousy**

She doesn't hate Katara, she tells herself, but she doesn't like the way Aang stutters when he's trying to talk to her and for that she avoids the other girl like the plaque (she's not jealous…really).

**#23 – Hands**

If his hands shook any more from nerves than her ears might bleed from the vibrations; it is because of this and only this that she takes his hand and holds it steady in her own (that's what she tells herself, at least).

**#24 – Taste**

She tastes like dirt and rocks and salt, and to his surprise he likes.

**#25 – Devotion**

There are times when he wonders if this is what his destiny really is (just saving the world) but then he feels her hand and knows there must be something more to it than this.

**#26 – Forever**

He's not worried about dying; he has eternity, after all; but as she takes her last breath he can't help but wonder if forever is as overrated as it seems.

**#27 – Blood**

The problem with not seeing, she muses, is that she can't tell if the wet stuff on her fingers is blood or something else (She'll take Aang's sharp breath as a hint, though).

**#28 – Sickness**

There is an odd uneasiness in her stomach when Aang's around that feels a bit like butterflies; Sokka laughs at her ("That's called _love_, Toph.")

**#29 – Melody**

He can't sing and neither can she, but they both try and for some reason when they're together it doesn't sound as bad as they thought.

**#30 – Star**

He knows Katara didn't mean anything by her comment about the stars, but he still notices how Toph's gaze lingers towards the sky and can't help but wonder how deep of a wound that really is.

**#31 – Home**

How strange--they both ran away from home, and now they have no home to go back to.

**#32 – Confusion**

She sits on Appa quaintly, rubbing her hands on the metal of husk, before quietly asking "Are we on a _ship_?"

**#33 – Fear**

"What are you afraid of?" _Losing you_, but he can't find the words to say it, so he merely smiles, "I fear nothing."

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

He finds her as a huddled ball in a self-made temple of earth; it takes only one roar of thunder to know why she hides from the storm.

**#35 – Bonds**

There are some bonds that can't be broken; he clings to Katara like an affectionate sister or a warm mother, she likewise clings to Zuko as if he was the older brother she always needed, so it's really no surprise that when Zuko and Katara come as lovers Aang and Toph are quick to follow their example.

**#36 – Market**

She's never cared for shopping; it's annoying and the noise and vibrations hurt her ears, but she can tell he enjoys it and for that she'll bite her tongue and endure it (just this once).

**#37 – Technology**

_There are advances_, they say, _there are things that can make you see_, but she turns them all down; Aang, she knows, is better than any false sight technology can give her.

**#38 – Gift**

He didn't know exactly what to give her for her birthday; she grew up a spoiled rich girl with her every need taken care of and wanted for nothing, so he gives her the one thing she's never gotten before (a kiss) and is surprised to find she returns it.

**#39 – Smile**

He decided early on in their friendship that he would do anything for her smile; it's not until a long time later does he realize exactly what that means.

**#40 – Innocence**

"Toph doesn't have an older brother, and I have to hear it from Sokka every damn day, so you listen to me Aang: Avatar or not, Toph _better_ still have her innocence or there's going to be some problems between you and me, you hear me?"

**#41 – Completion**

He feels whole when he's with her, complete; strangely enough, he never knew he was broken to begin with.

**#42 – Clouds**

She can't see the clouds, she only feels the moisture on her face, and he laughs lovingly as she pushes away the clouds in an attempt to dry off.

**#43 – Sky**

The green-eyed infant reaches towards the sky longingly, at this Mr. And Mrs. Bei Fong look at one another and wonder if it means something.

**#44 – Heaven**

There is a place in between heaven and earth, and he wonders if he's found it in her arms.

**#45 – Hell**

He wanders the Spirit World looking for her, watching the lost souls struggle, and he prays that he won't find her here, not here, anywhere but here…

**#46 – Sun**

"Oh, quit whining, you big baby!" (It was his own fault he got the sunburn, he should have known better than to stay out in the sun that long.)

**#47 – Moon**

The moon dances along her skin and with her pale eyes, and she looks more than human, like a goddess almost, but he finds he's okay with that (he's a bit more than human, too, if being the Avatar counts).

**#48 – Waves**

She's falling, faster and faster, until she feels him pull her up and suddenly she's okay again ("You should have told me you couldn't swim!")

**#49 – Hair**

It's only when they kiss and she goes to run her hand through it does she realize that Aang doesn't have any hair (no one bothered to tell her).

**#50 - Supernova**

Katara is frightened by his Avatar State and rightfully so; Toph merely stands still, calm like a rock, and muses aloud, "I can't tell a difference."

* * *

END 

14---Some people get confused with this one: think birds and the bees and an awkward Toph who doesn't know how to act about that sort of thing.

40---Zuko's saying it. ;) I can imagine Zuko and Toph having a brother/sister like relationship, so I figured Zuko would be the one to give the "If you touch her you die" talk.

35---Yes, it's zutara. I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!

Also, like, half of these were inspired by easytodistract, so blame her.

Jak


End file.
